


Bertrum Piedmont is a Demigod

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comedy, Demigods, Gen, Humor, Joey is called johanason and is helpless to correct it, Pick-Up Lines, bertrum has a vendetta against norman, eros is a literal god of love, in bed jokes, kim and eska are randoms, kim tries to kill shawn, past love affairs, pls theyre good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Eros Piedmont was something else.





	Bertrum Piedmont is a Demigod

"Hello hello hello!” a voice, much like Bertrum’s, but lower and sultrier, indication of a rich full life, called through the studio. An elderly man, yet not ancient, had entered. Quick as lightning, Bertrum had flown up to the top of the building to greet him. “Hello Bertrum! What a delightful little workplace you have here! Come now, don’t give me that face!”

“Father, what are you doing here?” he inquired, amazed. Then he turned suspicious. “And how did you get out of the hospital?”

“You know us Piedmonts have wings,” Eros replied, grinning. He and Bertrum walked down the halls together, Eros leaning on a cane, but gliding so smoothly it seemed he hardly needed it if at all. In fact, he was faster than Bertrum, his son hurrying after his strides. Where he walked, people poked out of their rooms to see him, him trailing an aura of positivity and enjoyment. They entered the music department. “Ah, yes, the area to create symphonies!”

Joey appeared, trailed by Willy. He looked curiously at the elder Mr. Piedmont. Bertrum glared for a moment, sighing as he had to introduce him.

“Um, this is my… boss, Mr. Drew,” Bertrum informed his father, coloring slightly at the ears. “He and Henry created the entirety of the studio, sans Bendy Land.”

“Pleasure to meet you Johanason, I’m Eros,” Bertrum choked on the very air entering his lungs, making a strangled noise and staring at him. Eros took no heed. Joey’s jaw dropped, yet he found himself unable to correct the man for the life of him. Willy’s eyes lit up. “In my final stages of life, I wanted to see what Hed-- Bertrum has been up to. He always had a knack for physics.”

“Mr. Piedmont!” Willy grinned, looking at him as though he were someone to be respected. “It’s an honor to see you again!”

“You as well, little shadow seer!” Eros greeted, and he smiled as well, the entire room seeming to light up from the sheer handsomeness. Willy looked ecstatic. “Phoenix, has your luck turned?”

“Yes, since I found a four leaf clover.”

“Your tongue grows ever more eloquent,” Eros complimented. Bertrum rolled his eyes, though no one else followed their conversation. “And where is Leviathan?”

“With one or another,” Willy answered cryptically. Eros started.

“Two boyfriends!?” he asked, much to everyone’s surprise. Sammy turned bright red. Eros spun round to face him, shaking his hand. “Delightful! Samuel, I must congratulate you!”

“Thank you!” Sammy replied, his mind becoming foggy and hard to think the moment Eros’ hand was on his. A wonderful haze filled his head. Inspiration for music poured into every facet. He grinned in wonder. “Thank you!”

Bertrum glared at his father, more of a pout than angered.

“You can’t just do that!”

“Do what, Bertrum?”

He made a hand motion.

“That!”

“Bertrum, please, I can do as I desire, you know,” he sighed with a jovial face. Susie and Allison came out from their recording booths, and he took each of their hands with a kiss on the back. “You marvelous angels with the voices of sirens, may luck and fortune follow you as joy follows your songs!”

They blushed and giggled.

“Father!”

“Bertrum, come now, let me have my fun,” Eros bopped his son’s nose. “Johanason, if you please, I’d like to see more of your outstanding studio! Preferably all of it, if possible. As well as meet young Henry, and everyone who works here. Fhionnuisce, do accompany us. Your commentary is highly held, and most of the time quite humorous.”

“Of course, sir!”

“For God’s sake!” Bertrum muttered. “γαμήσου τη ζωή μου. (fuck my life)”

“κάποιος ορκίζεται! βρώμικο στόμα!” sang Eros, and it also rang through the vents. Eska poked out. He looked down at the newcomer inquisitively, though Eros still seemed taller. Eros smiled at him softly. “Hello there, child of spirits! A certain Spirit is very proud of you, you’ve come so far, and done good work with your hands!”

Eska lit up, not saying anything but tearing up from happiness, smiling and vanishing away with little noises of joy.

“Father, stop….”

“Hedone, hush,” he instructed his son under his breath, so no one could hear, making his son’s mouth snap shut. He smiled at him after. “Now, Bertrum, I’d like to see… the toy department.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Bertrum smiled. He wanted to see the look on Shawn’s face when he found out a little secret of the Flynn’s. Willy glanced at him as they went down the stairs. What an odd company they made. “Here we are.”

“A lovely little place,” Eros remarked, looking around in contented approval. Joey suddenly felt like he needed that approval all the time. “And where are the two residents? Misters Kim Grosso and Shawn Flynn?”

A scream was heard, followed by manic laughter.

“There they be,” Willy answered with a pale face. Kim ran in, holding Shawn high in the air, poised to throw him down the stairs. “Kim! Settle down!”

“This! Jerk face! Won’t! Shut up!” the angered Kim hissed, still holding Shawn aloft. “I am done with dealing with him!”

“Hello Kim Grosso,” Eros cheerily stuck out his hand for Kim to shake, the dark man calming and drooping Shawn to shake his hand. “My name is Eros.”

“I-I’m Kim, Kim Grosso,” he stumbled over his words, blushing as he recalled the man already knew his name. “I don’t think we’ve met before, have we? You look kind of familiar?”

“Bertrum here is my son,” Eros clarified, pushing the man forward. Kim looked between them and gave a half shrug. Eros smiled, then stood straight up and said clearly; “I’m the great Bertrum Piedmont, creator of fantastical rides that should be under no circumstances criticized and I hate my first birth name and being called Bertie.”

Bertrum’s eye twitched.

“Spot on, my good man!” Shawn laughed. Bertrum looked like he could throttle the Irish one. “Good lord, the resemblance is clear.”

“Of course, I know how my son acts,” Eros scoffed, then grinned. Bertrum allowed himself a smirk, knowing the shock Shawn was about to receive. “Excuse me for asking, but are you the grandson of Jack Flynn?”

“Uh, yeah, Shawn Flynn at yer service,” the Irishman taking a sweeping bow, Willy rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s conduct. “Why?”

“I knew him well,” Eros began, then flashed a brilliant smile, “in bed.”

Shawn gaped, his own eye stuck in a twitch, shoulders slumping in shock. Willy choked on laughter.

“You’re the one he had an affair with!?” Shawn yelped, eyes wide. “H-Holy shit! You’re the one that… oh my fuck! What the hell?”

“He also had a dictionary of swearing,” Eros commented, “in bed.”

“Oh my god,” he whispered into his hands, bright red. “Oh my god… FUCK! That means… since you… you’re the reason Pa swore I’d never be gay!”

“He was wrong, wasn’t he?” Eros leaned back, Bertrum grinning almost evilly. Take that you smug Irish bastard, was written all over him. “I’m not surprised, though. After all, your grandfather was marvelous… in bed.”

“Seems like Shawn learned a bit of his familial history,” Willy giggled, his boyfriend glaring at him for his Betrayal™. “In bed.”

“Oh, you are very lucky!” Eros held in laughter, winking at Willy. “In bed!”

Shawn was turning more and more red. Kim found he was enjoying his friend’s embarrassment.

“Dad said Mr. Flynn was loud,” Bertrum snarked, “In bed.”

“He could make a mess,” Eros didn’t even try to hide his laughter at this point, cracking up and leaning on his cane. “In bed.”

“Bet he was just as well paid,” Joey continued, getting in on the fun, “In bed.”

“He probably was drunk,” Bertrum added, “In bed.”

“Oh my god, just shut up!” Shawn shrilly yelled, scarlet. All of them chuckled at the unspoken punchline. Willy tossed his hair and leaned over to him, close enough his lips were ghosting his partner’s skin, and whispered in his ear (but was heard by all in the sudden silence); “In bed, love….”

Needless to say, the Irishman was appeased.

“Let’s get moving,” Eros brightly continued, his tailcoat whipping behind him. He glanced back at Shawn with a twinkle in his eye. “In bed.”

The toymaker’s scream of embarrassed frustration resounded throughout the whole of the studio. He was loud, after all. :D [suffer with me].

*****

“Bertie, would you be a doll an’ give me a hand?” Lacie’s low and melodious voice called as the group entered the Bendy Land (or Hell, as the workers coined it), Bertrum easily flying to her side and lifting a thrown off cart back onto a track, her visibly immense strength and his hidden motoric power making quick work of it. She exhaled, pushing back thick and beautiful silver and black dreads. She pecked a kiss to his cheek, warmth spreading all over his face starting from the point of contact. “Thank ya, sweetheart.”

“She’s the only one who can put him in a good mood,” Joey rolled his eyes. Eros smiled and agreed silently. Bertrum was called to inspect some of the games and smaller rides, occupying him. “Is there anything else you might like to see while your son is busy, Mr. Piedmont?”

“I would like to see where the films are made,” he hummed, but with that self same twinkling humorous light in his eye, although no joke was made by anyone. “Let us be off.”

Little did anyone know, abandoning Bertrum upstairs was the joke, but the punchline would only become clear after.

*****  
Norman stared almost vengefully at the group, Willy suddenly fighting the urge to run away upstairs to Shawn and not leave his presence. Still, Eros made him feel safe.

“My name is Eros, Eros Piedmont, Bertrum’s father,” he introduced himself, flashing that breathtaking smile. Norman blinked, dazzled, eyes widening. Almost after too long a pause, he grabbed the other man’s hand and shook it briefly. “And you are…?”

“Norman Polk,” the projectionist answered, trying to keep a cool head. Eros frowned and tilted his head. “Is something wrong?”

“Are you sure your name wasn’t something like… handsome?” Norman’s jaw dropped. Joey’s heart skipped a beat in shock. Willy grinned, eyes lighting up as the scene unfolded. Eros whistled. A swathe of color touched Norman’s cheeks. “I could hear myself, ‘hey there, handsome’... it suits, doesn’t it?”

“I… um…” Norman tugged on his collar, darkening tanned face glancing toward Joey. “I… ha, um… nevermind.”

Eros approached him and leaned over his shoulder, watching the man put the lens in order of focal length.

“Are you sure those lens’ are clean,” Eros started, Norman’s eyes narrowing, “Because when I’m near you it all gets blurry… well, all but you.”

Norman couldn’t even sputter a retort or reply if he wanted to.

“They’re clean,” he assured him, turning more and more flushed. He hadn’t been so enraptured in a person for years. “I actually need to clean them before and after each use.”

“Your job must have imprinted on you,” Eros hummed, taking the projectionist’s hand. Norman stared at their touching hands, struggling to maintain a straight face.“Since you are a sparkling, refreshing, and pure light shining on my heart.”

Joey and Willy glanced between each other, both red faced from holding their breaths to keep from laughing, and they darted up the stairs to give the two older gentlemen some space.

*****

“Franks! Drew!” Bertrum snapped, shocked at their outbursts of mirth the moment they were all the way up the stairs. “Get a hold of yourselves! What's gotten into both of you? Man up Josef, and pull on some dignity! What happened?"

“Let’s just say,” Joey wheezed, leaning against the guffawing and slightly crying Willy, “That N-norman… oh my sides!”

“Is gonna have a great time,” Willy continued for him, cackling and doubling over in his laughter. Bertrum paled, anticipating the worst. “In bed!”

Quicker than light, Bertrum jumped on one of the untested rides.

“Maximum voltage, if you please,” he instructed the bewildered student engineer working on it. He leaned back with a completely straight face as he shot off, his yelling just a blur, but people could catch snatches of swears and curses in greek and english as he flew by, head in his hands, completely unfazed by his speed. Eros came up with Grant, discussing finances, and then he glanced at his pouting and mortified son on the ride, making him break out in a laugh. Bertrum did not seem to find the situation as comical as his father. “DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!”

“I can do what I want,” Eros chided. He turned to Joey. “Now, Johanason, I have heard that you may be slipping into debt. Here is a check for the cartoons, here is one for the music department, and this final one is for the amusement park. I hope it will help. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go prepare for a date at seven. Au revoir!”

As Bertrum swore up and down he was going to murder Norman, Joey glanced at the checks. His eyes widened. They were all a considerable sum separately, and together they were massive.  
And then he saw the name.

Made out to Josef “Joey” Drew.

The ‘o’s were made into little smiley faces.

Eros had played one more joke.


End file.
